


You're Still My Soul

by spinmybowtie



Series: Could You Be Mine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinmybowtie/pseuds/spinmybowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An enthusiastic Blaine and a very reluctant Kurt take a trip to a sex shop, and afterwards, Blaine learns what he’s gotten himself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Still My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this prompt](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=42687114#t42687114) on GKM. This is basically a whole lot of porn and silly boys being horny and in love. A super special shout out to my beautiful beta, star55, who is absolutely wonderful. I own nothing. Title from “Fever” by Adam Lambert (cliche, but whateva).

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Kurt said irritably, eyes focusing on every passing tree. “I know we discussed it, and I understand that flavored lube is something we both want to try, but there is no good reason why we couldn’t just order it online. Blaine, are you even listening to me?”

“Hmmm? Did you say something?” Blaine responded, continuing to drum his thumbs on the steering wheel.

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms. A sex store. That’s where Kurt Hummel was headed. He was going to a dirty, sleazy, sex store with his ridiculously adorable boyfriend, who apparently had some sort of strange vendetta against him. He glared at the side of Blaine’s head for a few seconds before letting out a long-suffering sigh and looked back out the window.

Blaine glanced at Kurt out the corner of his eye and tried not to smile. He knew Kurt was just being difficult because the idea of being seen at The Luv Shaque made him nervous. However, Blaine had pointed out that it was two towns over, and the chances of anyone they knew being there were nonexistent. He would have dropped the whole idea altogether, but Blaine didn’t miss the glimmer of curiosity and excitement in Kurt’s eyes when he finally agreed.

They pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later. Blaine had to agree that it looked a bit seedy. The flamingo pink paint on the outside walls was peeling and grimy. Even the door looked like it had seen better days.

“Oh my god, Blaine. The windows are blacked out. If I get attacked in there, there will be no way for a kind stranger to see it. I will be savagely murdered and it will be all on your head.”

Blaine, ignoring Kurt’s mini-rant, turned the car off and got out. He jogged around the front to open the door for Kurt, feeling Kurt’s scowl following his every step. After a moment of serious deliberation, Kurt got out of the car. Blaine started to walk toward the entrance, but paused when he noticed Kurt hadn’t moved. He walked back and grabbed Kurt’s hands, kissing him lightly on his knuckles.

“Look, Kurt. I’m not going to force you to do this. If you want, we can leave right now, grab my laptop and order every flavor of lube imaginable. I love you, and I really don’t want you to do something that makes you uncomfortable for my sake.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m just mentally preparing myself for all the counseling I will surely need after this.” Kurt refused to admit to Blaine that he was more than a little excited about their shopping adventure. In all honesty, he was a bit scared to admit it to himself. He took a deep breath and took a small step forward, looking directly into Blaine’s eyes.

“Alright, Mr. Anderson. Lead the way,” Kurt gestured toward the door and gave Blaine a small smile. “But you’re paying for my therapist.”

“Deal.”

Of course the lube was along the very back wall of the store, right below a neon green sign indicating its location. Kurt nearly started running toward it, trying really hard not to look around. Not to say that he didn’t want to look, but there was no way he was going to do so in any type of obvious manner. When he reached the correct section, he started to quickly scan the shelves.

“So, they have watermelon, strawberry, pina colada, rum cake – “

Kurt stopped reading through the plethora of flavors when he realized that Blaine was no longer at his side. He panicked for a moment, mind racing with the thought of his boyfriend being abducted by some creepy homeless man that spent his days preying on young, innocent boys in sex shops.

Kurt backtracked toward the front of the store, stopping halfway and breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted Blaine. When Kurt walked toward him and placed his hand on his shoulder, Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Holy crap, Kurt! You scared me!” Blaine took a few deep breaths, and then immediately turned a deep shade of red when he realized that he had been caught looking at sex toys. He looked up at Kurt and was relieved to find that he wasn’t looking at him, but was staring, wide-eyed, at the shelves in front of them. The shelves full of vibrators and dildos.

Kurt looked back and forth between the toys and Blaine, realizing that Blaine appeared VERY interested.

“Blaine, is this something you’re into? Like, something you want to try?”

Blaine thought about Kurt’s question for a few seconds. A part of him wanted to jump up and down and yell “YES! YES! YES!” He had thought about buying a vibrator for a while, but had never had the courage to actually do it.

“Well, I mean, I’ve never been opposed to the idea,” Blaine answered slowly, eyes focused on Kurt so that he could gauge his reaction.

Kurt was still looking at the vibrators, scrutinizing them, lifting his hand as if to pick one up to get a closer look before dropping it back down.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to it, either,” Kurt said quietly, taking a deep breath. He decided to go for it and picked up the box he had been focusing on, not noticing Blaine readjusting the front of his pants.

“This one says it’s specifically for maximum prostate stimulation,” Kurt said, without meeting Blaine’s eyes. The picture on the box showed a purple, curved toy, with a slightly larger and rounded end. Kurt was trying very hard not to drop it, gripping it tightly with shaky hands. He could do this. It’s a normal, healthy urge to want to use a vibrator on your hot boyfriend, he thought to himself.

“Yeah, that, um, that sounds good,” Blaine agreed, while at the same time trying very hard to ward of his growing erection at the thought of Kurt working him over with the toy.

Kurt squared his shoulders and nodded once. He grabbed Blaine’s hand and walked quickly to the cashier.

They never went back to get the lube.

After they had made their purchase, which made them both red in the face at the cashier’s knowing smirk, they practically ran back to the car.

The drive back to Kurt’s house was tense.

Blaine remembered about half-way back to Kurt’s house that Burt, Carole, and Finn would be out for another few hours, and the anticipation was killing him. The drive took almost forty minutes, and by the time they reached Kurt’s street, Blaine was actually bouncing in the seat.

Kurt led the way up the sidewalk, clutching the small plastic bag as if it would disappear at any moment. They were going to do this. It had been months since they started to be intimate with one another, but never anything remotely risqué, and certainly never anything involving sex toys.

They were silent as they took their shoes off and head up to Kurt’s bedroom. As soon as they crossed the threshold, however, Blaine was on Kurt like he hadn’t seen him in months.

“Blaine! What are you – “

Blaine cut Kurt off in a desperate kiss, his hands immediately working themselves under Kurt’s shirt to feel the smooth skin underneath. Kurt allowed himself a moment to just take it, to feel Blaine pressed up against him and so, so, wanting.

Blaine had Kurt’s shirt completely askew and was going for his belt when Kurt stopped him.

“Wait, Blaine. Wait. We need to talk about this.”

“What do we possibly have to talk about?” Blaine asked as he ran his tongue up the side of Kurt’s neck, sucking lightly below his jaw.

“Blaine, “ Kurt gently pushed on Blaine’s chest so he could create some space between them. He lifted his arm and shook the bag he was still holding with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, right. That.”

Blaine took a few steps back and sat down on the edge of Kurt’s bed. He wanted to tell Kurt to just do what he wanted with him, but he knew that Kurt wouldn’t go for it. They had always been open and honest about their relationship, even when it took some prodding.

Kurt was often the more level-headed one regarding intimacy. Once it became a reality, something they actually did, Kurt’s embarrassment about sex decreased significantly. He trusted Blaine, and they were so in love that it made him want to bear his soul. Blaine didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize something so precious.

Kurt sat down at his vanity and placed the bag containing their new purchase down next to him. He was afraid of getting too close to Blaine, worried that he would just throw the conversation out the window in favor of pinning him to the bed. It took all of Kurt’s self-control to stop Blaine a minute ago.

“So, how should – “

“How do you want – “

They smiled at each other timidly, both looking away for a moment. Blaine cleared his throat and started again.

“Where do you want me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I hardly think this is going to happen with me sitting here fully clothed, Kurt,” Blaine smiled at Kurt, who was looking at him with a strange look on his face. “Unless you’ve changed your mind about this. Which is completely fine, too.”

“No! Not at all. It’s just,” Kurt took a breath to steady himself, “I just assumed that you wanted to use it – the vibrator – on me.”

“Oh, well, I was thinking you could, um, do me first?” Blaine spoke hesitantly, and, yeah, maybe it was a good idea to talk about this first.

“Ohgodpleaseyes,” Kurt slapped his hand to his mouth, wincing when his lip hit his teeth. He had definitely not meant to say that out loud.

Blaine’s eyebrows shot up at Kurt’s outburst, and he tried really hard not to coo at how adorable Kurt was being. Now was not the time. He moved around on the bed so that he was facing Kurt, their knees almost touching. He grabbed the bag and pulled the box out.

“When I was looking at these, I was thinking about how sexy you are, Kurt, and how much I want to feel you taking over my body. I trust you completely, and I love you so much. I want to give this to you now, and then, maybe, we can try it the other way around another time.”

Kurt visibly relaxed at Blaine’s words. He wanted that, too, so much, and he knew it was silly to assume things, because they were always equal in the give and take department. They did what felt right, and often didn’t bother with discussing who would go first with what. This was a little different. This was actually using an inanimate object to give each other pleasure. It was a new and scary concept, and he wasn’t sure how to go about it, but Kurt was nothing if not a hands-on learner.

“I love you, too, Blaine. I want everything with you.”

They sat there for a moment, smiling their dopey ‘I love you so much I could cry’ smiles, before Blaine broke the silence.

“I think,” Blaine started, licking his lips and smirking a bit, “that we should both get naked, and you should take this little guy,” he held up the box, “and see how loud you can make me scream.”

Kurt swallowed loudly, his body burning up from the inside out. He took the box from Blaine’s hand and opened it up, removed the instructions, and placed them on the bed next to Blaine. Kurt then stood up, box in hand, and started to head out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Blaine looked from the instructions to Kurt, clearly confused.

“Well, I’m assuming you don’t want factory sweat inside of you, so I’m going to wash this - thing,” Kurt answered, holding himself with as much dignity as he could muster. While a necessity, talking about doing the wash-rinse-repeat with a purple vibrator wasn’t exactly seductive. “Why don’t you read the instructions?”

“Kurt, it’s a vibrator, not a stereo system!” Blaine called after Kurt as he walked away.

Once safely behind the bathroom door, Kurt took a good look at the vibrator. He was glad to have an excuse to spend time alone with it. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it with the skill of a seasoned professional. Or at least someone who knew how to turn the damn thing on.

Kurt carefully washed the vibrator and dried it, setting it down on top of a washcloth on the countertop. He took the batteries out of the packaging and inserted them carefully, not wanting to break anything before they even got started. He paused for a moment, looked at the door, and then pushed the button at the base of the toy.

The vibrator came to life in his hand with a dull buzz. Kurt pushed the button again, and the vibrations became stronger. He was able to increase the intensity of the vibrations three more times before it turned off. He was surprised at how powerful the last two settings were, and his cock began to stiffen as he thought about how it would feel inside of him. Or, better yet, how Blaine’s body would respond to it. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned the vibrator back on to the third setting. With only a mild flash of humiliation, he pressed it to his cock through his pants.

Kurt’s body jerked and he clamped his hand over his mouth to muffle his groan. He slowly moved the vibrator up and down the outline of his cock before moving it away. It was definitely better than he expected. He turned off the vibrator and left the bathroom, nervous and overwhelmed by what was to come, but more confident since he now had an idea of how to operate their new toy.

Kurt stopped in his tracks as soon as he walked back into his room.

Blaine was already naked, lying back on the bed with one knee bent, slowly stroking himself.

“What took you so long? I was starting to get worried,” Blaine beamed at Kurt as he spoke, obviously amused by his gaping boyfriend.

Kurt blinked a few times and began to walk toward Blaine slowly. He drank in the sight of him, his heart starting to beat at an increasing rate with each step. Blaine was gorgeous naked, tan skin stretched over firm muscle. He took care of his body and it showed in how toned he was everywhere except for the small, soft, rounded spot on his lower abdomen. Blaine frequently complained that he couldn’t get rid of it, but Kurt secretly loved it and how comfortable it was to rest his head on.

“I, uh, see you got started without me.” 

Kurt placed the vibrator at the end of the bed and slowly started to pull off his cardigan. He took his time removing the rest of his clothes, drawing it out as much as he could. He watched Blaine the entire time, watching his eyes darken and listening to his breath hitch with every new piece of skin revealed. Blaine was looking at Kurt like he was the most breathtaking thing he had ever seen, and the lust in his eyes made Kurt weak in the knees. He knew how Blaine felt about it him, but it was always amazing to see him respond physically to the sight of his body.

Kurt knelt between Blaine’s legs and leaned down to kiss him, placing both of his hands on either side of Blaine’s head. He started slowly, barely touching their lips together. It was a tease, he knew, but that was the point. They had a few hours, so there was no need to rush. Kurt planned on making this last as long as possible. He wanted to see how desperate Blaine could get, wanted to see him squirm and writhe under his hands and mouth – and, eventually, the vibrator. He began to press his lips more firmly to Blaine’s, loving how soft they were and how incredible they felt sliding against his own.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer. He needed to feel him, needed the warmth of his body against his. To his disappointment, Kurt had other plans. He used his arms to keep himself at a greater distance than Blaine would have liked, but it was necessary to keep them both from forgetting themselves and just rutting against each other until they were sweaty and spent.

Kurt continued to kiss Blaine slowly and gently, flicking his tongue out at Blaine’s lower lip randomly to keep things interesting. Kurt’s cock was now fully hard from the anticipation and the feeling of Blaine’s mouth and skin. Without warning, Kurt rocked forward, capturing Blaine’s mouth in a hard, fast kiss. Blaine moaned into his mouth when he felt Kurt’s tongue slide against his.

Kurt grabbed both of Blaine’s hands, intertwining their fingers, and used them to pin Blaine’s arms to the bed. Blaine tried to cant his hips up to meet Kurt’s, desperate for some kind of friction. He was frustrated to find that Kurt was hovering just outside of his reach. He was close enough to feel the heat from Kurt’s body, but it wasn’t enough.

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine just as suddenly as he started.

“I’m going to make you feel so good, Blaine,” Kurt whispered, his mouth barely an inch away from Blaine’s.

Blaine could feel Kurt’s hot breath against his lips and tried to lift his head up to kiss him again. Instead, Kurt lifted himself up so that he was once again kneeling between Blaine’s thighs. He danced his fingers up Blaine’s legs, his nails lightly scratching at his inner thighs. He brought his hands up to Blaine’s hips, giving them a squeeze.

“Are you ready?”

Blaine whimpered and nodded eagerly, not trusting himself to speak. His body was thrumming with nervousness and excitement, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with his hands. He wanted to grab at Kurt, to feel his skin and his muscles underneath the tips of his fingers, but he knew that wasn’t an option. He settled for letting them rest at his sides, holding onto the blanket lightly.

Kurt reached into his night stand drawer for the lube. He returned to his kneeling position and bit his lip, suddenly nervous about what he was about to do. He decided to stick with what he knew for a moment, placing the lube – which was regrettably unflavored – next to him. He leaned down over Blaine, peppering soft kisses up his torso. Blaine’s entire body shuddered when he felt Kurt circle his tongue around his nipple, and he let out a soft moan and jerked a bit when Kurt began to suck on it. Kurt moved to give the other side the same attention, adding in soft bites among light kisses.

Kurt continued to kiss and nibble at Blaine’s body, not leaving an inch of skin untouched. He ran his mouth along Blaine’s collarbones, dipping his tongue into the shallow groove between them. He ran his hands up Blaine’s ribs, counting them as if they were a new discovery. Kurt was very familiar with Blaine’s body at this point, but every time they did this, he couldn’t help but be amazed by how beautiful his boyfriend was. Kurt loved everything about him and how responsive his body was. Blaine twitched when Kurt kissed just below his navel, and he let out a symphony of soft noises as he felt Kurt’s tongue travel up the crease of his thigh.

Kurt loved the way Blaine tasted. As he worked his mouth over his thighs, the salty sweat and hint of soap mixed beautifully in his mouth. He pressed one last kiss to Blaine’s knee before reaching forward, needing to feel Blaine’s mouth on his. He needed to feel grounded, and kissing Blaine was like coming home. He pulled back with one final peck before working his way back down, a line of wet kisses left in his wake.

Blaine lifted his head in time for Kurt to meet his eyes. Kurt winked - winked - and sucked a hard kiss to the head of his cock. Blaine’s back arched off the bed. He was so hard already, so close to falling apart from the love that Kurt was pouring onto every part of him. Kurt continued to lick and suck down Blaine’s shaft, loving the way the velvety skin burned under his tongue. He sucked one of Blaine’s balls into his mouth gently, causing Blaine to keen. 

Kurt stopped for a second to look up at Blaine.

“Blaine, I need you to promise me you’ll tell me if you need me to stop.”

Blaine was panting, his eyes barely open as he looked at Kurt through his eyelashes.

“I will. Just, please, Kurt, do something.”

“Patience is a virtue,” Kurt sang teasingly, smiling devilishly up at Blaine. His mouth continued his exploration, running his tongue down Blaine’s balls and to his perineum. He flicked his tongue back and forth across the thin skin, causing Blaine to groan and bring one hand down to thread his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

“Kurt, oh-ohmygod, K-Kurt, you’re going to have to s-stop if OH FUCK!”

Blaine threw his head back as Kurt began to run the flat of his tongue up and down the skin around his entrance. Blaine loved when Kurt did this, loved the feeling of Kurt’s mouth moving across the sensitive flesh. It wasn’t something he did often, but when he did, it was always mind-blowing.

Kurt continued to lap at Blaine’s hole, spit dripping down his chin and onto the pillow wedged beneath Blaine’s hips. He grabbed Blaine’s gorgeous round ass and squeezed, rolling it upward and spreading his cheeks further apart to allow for better access. Kurt shook his head as he moved his tongue, the quick jerky licks making Blaine let out a string of high-pitched moans. After a few moments, Kurt began to move in small circles around the rim with the tip of his tongue. He brought his head closer until had his whole face against Blaine’s ass, sucking at his hole hard before spearing his tongue and starting to work it inside.

At this point, Blaine thought he would lose his mind. His grip on Kurt’s hair got tighter and tighter, and he wanted so badly to bring his other hand to his cock, which was lying impatiently against his stomach, a thick line of precome running down from the head. Instead, he gripped the blanket underneath him, twisting it around his fingers. This was the best kind of torture, and Blaine knew there was a lot more to come.

Kurt continued his assault on Blaine’s ass, switching from long, drawn out licks to bobbing his head up and down, pressing the tip of his tongue inside of Blaine in quick jabs. He was completely immersed by the taste and smell of Blaine, and he couldn’t get enough of it. His face was a mess, saliva smeared onto his cheeks and chin, and he did not care one bit. Blaine was practically sobbing at this point, panting out shallow breaths blended together with loud, broken moans. His face was scrunched up in pleasure and flushed, the red tint spreading down to his chest.

Kurt knew he could easily make Blaine come like this. All it would take was a few strokes of his cock, and he would be done. Not this time, though. The bright purple vibrator was tapping at Kurt’s leg with every shift of the bed, a reminder that they still have a ways to go before either of them would be finished.

At that thought, Kurt pulled back suddenly and wiped his face with one hand. He moved so quickly that the hand that was gripping onto his hair was still raised in mid-air, its owner looking both confused and completely debauched.

“Oh my god, Kurt, what – why – what the hell was that?” Blaine choked the words out, clearly struggling to understand why Kurt had stopped.

Kurt began to dance his fingers up and down Blaine’s crack in long, fluid movements. He hummed softly and looked up at Blaine, schooling his face into an innocent smile.

“Well, I have to open you up somehow, don’t I?” Kurt said playfully, continuing with the motion of his fingers, only barely touching Blaine’s skin. “I just thought I would start with my mouth.”

Blaine let out a shaky breath and tried to relax his body. He was afraid to move, positive that if Kurt even breathed on his cock he would come right then and there. His whole body felt on edge and he briefly considered calling this whole thing off and demanding that Kurt’s face get back between his legs where it belonged.

Blaine wasn’t one to be rude, though, even under such desperate circumstances.

Kurt placed his palms underneath Blaine’s ass and pulled up a bit, then brought his hands up behind Blaine’s thighs, spreading him open. This was Blaine at his most vulnerable, a part of him that only Kurt knew. Blaine’s stomach flipped when he realized what was coming next, but there was no fear behind it. The nagging voice in the back recesses of his mind told him that it could be too much, but he pushed those thoughts away. Blaine felt loved, cherished, and needed. Kurt was the only one to make him feel so exposed and so safe at the same time.

“You, uh,” Kurt stammered a bit, eyes flickering from Blaine’s flushed face to his spit-slicked hole, “can you hold your legs for me, like this?”

Blaine managed to whisper out a ‘yes’ before grabbing himself underneath his knees, pulling his legs up as far as they could go.

Kurt couldn’t help but stare for a moment until Blaine started to squirm under his gaze. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his fingers. He leaned down to place a light kiss just below Blaine’s entrance before he brought one slick finger up to tease at the puckered skin. Blaine whined a bit at the contact, trying to make his legs stretch further apart and his hips lift up to chase the contact.

Kurt spread the lube around before adding more pressure, just enough to allow for the tip of his finger to slip inside. Blaine was still slightly stretched from Kurt’s tongue, and he could have pushed in further, but instead he paused to just feel the heat of Blaine as it tried to draw him in. He worked the tip of his finger in and out, each thrust in going deeper until his finger was all the way in. He began to move his hand in circles, pressing the base of his finger around the rim, listening to every delicious noise that fell from Blaine’s lips. He pulled his finger all the way out and then pushed back in with two, continuing until he had three fingers knuckle deep.

Blaine’s moans began to get louder as Kurt worked him over. He needed more. He needed Kurt.

“Kurt, please, c’mere, kiss me.”

Kurt moved to lie alongside Blaine, making sure that his fingers remained buried in the constricting heat of his body. He kissed Blaine without much finesse, messy and desperate, tongues sliding over lips and chins. Kurt crooked his fingers and started to jerk his hand in quick, upward motions. Blaine practically screamed, letting go of one of his knees and bringing his hand up to clutch at Kurt’s shoulder, back, neck, hair – anywhere he could reach, whimpering when Kurt resumed his slow, in and out pace.

As the slide got easier, Kurt realized it was time. He gave Blaine one final kiss, sucking on his bottom lip as he pulled away. He withdrew his fingers and picked up the vibrator.

Blaine’s eyes widened. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at it, other than the picture on the box. It wasn’t particularly long or wide, but the promise of what it could do made a shiver run down his spine. Kurt guided his legs up and out, and this time Blaine held on even tighter, holding his breath and bracing himself as Kurt poured more lube onto his fingers and rubbed it over the toy.

“Blaine, I need you to relax, OK?” Kurt started slowly, the vibrator still turned off, rubbing it over and around Blaine’s stretched hole. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Blaine released a shaky breath, wanting to come so badly already. He felt the vibrator against his skin, and he noticed that it was much cooler than he was used to, harder and unyielding. The sensation was unusual, but definitely not unwelcome. He was wound up so tight he would have gone along with anything to feel release, and he was not above begging if he needed to.

“Kurt, just do it already,” Blaine’s voice sounded high and whiny, but he didn’t think he could be blamed for that.

“Yeah, okay,” Kurt started to push the vibrator inside of Blaine as slowly as possible, gaping as it was swallowed by Blaine’s clenching hole. He made sure he had the angle right, curve facing up so that it would be easy to rub against Blaine’s prostate. He stilled it once it was in up to the base. “Okay, um, just try to stay still.”

Blaine breathed in through his nose and bit at his lip. He had no idea how intense the vibrations were going to be or how they would feel inside of him. The toy itself felt pretty good, the thicker end of it rubbing lightly at his inner walls as Kurt started to gently thrust it in and out. All Blaine knew was that he wanted whatever Kurt would give him, and he really hoped he would get it soon.

“I’m going to turn it on now. Just relax,” Kurt fumbled for a few seconds, struggling slightly to get a comfortable grip on the plastic of the toy.

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the button.

Blaine jumped slightly when he felt the vibrator turn on, a low humming pulsing through it. It was nice, and when Kurt began to wiggle it around, it felt pretty incredible. He hummed happily and just let the vibrations take over. In retrospect, he really should have expected what came next. He was dating Kurt Hummel, after all, and Kurt Hummel is an all or nothing kind of guy.

“Oh my - fuck, Kurt,” Blaine tried to rock his hips as he felt the vibrator pulse with more force, his nails leaving marks on his thighs from his tight grip. He felt the vibrations in his hips, the strange sensation making him impossibly harder. There was no way he was going to last very long.

Kurt increased the speed of the vibrator to the third setting, making Blaine yelp as the round end of the toy hit his prostate. Seeing Blaine so strung out had Kurt’s blood boiling. He always thought his boyfriend was sexy, but like this, he was absolutely breathtaking.

Blaine was writhing on the bed, trying his best to keep hold of his legs, his back arching and hips rolling. His mouth was open and he was panting, sweat starting to collect on his chest and forehead.

“Kurt, I need you to touch me, please, I’m so close.”

Kurt frowned at Blaine’s words. The vibrator was still only up to the third setting, and he was having way too much fun to stop now. An idea came to him, and while he was sure Blaine would probably want to strangle him for what he was about to do, Kurt knew his boyfriend would appreciate it later.

Kurt slipped the vibrator out of Blaine, taking a moment to admire the shiny, reddened skin around his entrance. It took Blaine a few seconds to grasp what had happened.

“W-What are you doing? Why’d you stop?”

Kurt didn’t answer. Instead, he turned the vibrator back on, keeping it at the lowest speed. He thought back to his time in the bathroom before this all started and how good the vibrations had felt on his dick. Without saying a word, he dragged the head of the vibrator along the cleft of Blaine’s ass. He rolled Blaine’s balls gently with his other hand, lifting them up so that he could press the vibrator over his perineum. He moved it in tight figure-eight patterns for a few minutes, and then continued his way up until the bulbous end of the vibrator was resting at the base of Blaine’s cock.

Kurt poured more lube onto the vibrator, spreading it around quickly, and turned it up to the second highest setting. He traced the vein along the side of Blaine’s shaft, moving the toy in long, fluid strokes. He wrapped the fingers of his free hand around the base of Blaine’s cock and squeezed, the pressure making Blaine throw his head back in a silent scream.

Blaine gritted his teeth; his jaw muscles clenched tight, releasing stuttering moans as Kurt pressed the entire length of the toy against his cock, wrapping his hand around Blaine’s shaft to hold it there. Kurt moved his hand up and down slowly, pushing and pulling at the sensitive skin. Blaine was shaking with the need to come. His thighs and arms were burning from staying in one position for so long. He let go and both of his legs dropped to the bed, muscles loose from the long stretch. Blaine grabbed at Kurt’s wrist to stop the infuriating movement of the vibrator.

“Kurt, I need to come – please,” Blaine pleaded, only for Kurt to respond by squeezing the base of his shaft again.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” Kurt reassured him, removing the vibrator from his cock and turning it off once again. “Can you get on your hands and knees for me?”

Blaine rolled over onto his stomach and raised himself onto his knees so that his ass was on display. It took him a few seconds to gain his bearings, his legs trembling from exhaustion. He wrapped his arms around a pillow, hugging it to his face and gripping both sides. 

Kurt folded himself over Blaine’s back, kissing along his shoulders and neck. He whispered words of love and comfort along Blaine’s skin as he traveled down his spine. Kurt placed chaste kisses on both of the dimples at the small of Blaine’s back before kneeling behind him and resting back on his thighs. In the midst of focusing on everything that was Blaine, Kurt had been ignoring his own needs and was surprised to find that he was only half-hard. He stroked himself a few times, but then forced his hand away. He didn’t want this to be over yet, and he definitely didn’t want to come before Blaine did. Considering how long he was making Blaine wait, it seemed only fair.

“Are you doing okay?” Kurt asked, wanting to make sure that Blaine wasn’t having some sort of sexual breakdown. “All you have to do is say ‘stop’ and I’ll stop.”

“I know. M’good. Keep going,” Blaine answered, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Kurt nodded to himself and added more lube to his fingers. If he had planned ahead better, he would have made sure they bought more when they had the chance. The bottle was looking pretty empty. He slid two fingers back into Blaine, marveling at how tight he still was. Blaine was making small, needy sounds with each push in, rocking back onto Kurt’s fingers, forcing them to go deeper.

“Try not to touch yourself. I’ll get you there, I promise”

“M’kay. Love you.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine, even though he couldn’t see his face.

“I love you, too, Blaine. So much.”

After a few more thrusts, Kurt pulled his fingers out and slid the vibrator back in. This time, he turned it up to the highest setting, the curve of the toy putting constant pressure on Blaine’s prostate. He used his wrist to move it around in circles, letting Blaine feel the pulsing at every angle.

“Shit, Kurt, fuck, - oh my GOD - ,” Blaine gripped tighter onto the pillow, “please don’t stop, don’t stop, oh god please don’t stop.”

Kurt didn’t stop. He increased the speed of his hand, alternating between moving the toy in and out and side to side. He could tell that Blaine was right on the edge. The vibrator was met with more resistance every few thrusts, the clenching of Blaine’s ass trying to keep it in place.

Blaine’s eyes were shut tight. He could feel each movement of the vibrator rip through his entire body. His pulse was pounding in his ears, nothing but KurtKurtKurtKurt all around him. He faintly heard a ripping noise, but it sounded miles away. Blaine’s skin was dripping with sweat as he frantically jerked his body in time with the vibrator. He felt heat pooling in his lower abdomen and traveling up his spine. Blaine was sobbing into the pillow, the fabric wet from his sweat, spit, and tears. He was so, so close.

“Kurt, right there, I’m right there, oh god, fuck me, oh – fuck, Kurt, WHY?” Blaine practically screamed in frustration.

Kurt had abruptly stopped all of his movements, the vibrator now turned off and sitting on the rim of Blaine’s entrance. He remained silent, blatantly staring at Blaine as he begged for release. Kurt’s half-hard cock was now full and straining. 

“You’re trying to kill me” Blaine panted out, pushing his hips back to try to force the toy back in. “Put it back, Kurt, please.”

“I will, I will, just, give me a second.” Kurt pulled the vibrator out the rest of the way. “Lay back down. I want to look at you.”

Blaine flopped his body down with a huff, wincing at the feeling of the embroidered blanket rubbing at the too-sensitive skin of his cock. He turned over gingerly, already starting to feel the soreness that would surely last a few days. The vibrator wasn’t big, but it packed a mean punch.

Kurt noticed Blaine wincing as he shifted into a more comfortable position. As much as he was enjoying this, it wasn’t worth hurting him.

“Are you sure you’re okay? We can stop if you want to.”

Blaine blinked a few times before he processed what Kurt was saying. He swallowed a few times before he felt he could speak.

“Kurt, if you don’t keep going this time, I swear, I will burn every piece of clothing you own.”

Kurt swatted playfully at Blaine’s thigh, a look of mock horror on his face.

“You and I both know that’s a lie.”

Blaine looked like he was going to say something more, but Kurt decided that it was time to stop playing around. He placed the vibrator back at Blaine’s rim and turned it on to full power. Blaine cried out and his hands flew up to grab the slats of the headboard, allowing him to use his arms to push himself down. He drew his knees up and planted his feet flat on the bed.

Kurt poured more lube directly on Blaine’s hole as he relentlessly pumped the vibrator into his body. He moved it harder and faster as Blaine fucked himself down onto it. Kurt could see every line of muscle on Blaine’s body twitch as his orgasm drew closer. Finally taking pity on him, Kurt wrapped his free hand around Blaine’s cock, stroking him in time with the toy.

Blaine’s body was moving franticly, his balls tightening and his dick starting to jerk in small spasms. He felt like he was overflowing, like a dam about to break under too much weight. Kurt pulled the vibrator out, shut it off quickly, and dropped it on the bed. Blaine would have complained, but Kurt was still jerking him off, and he was so ridiculously close to the most intense orgasm of his life that he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Blaine, touch yourself, let me see you.”

Blaine took over stroking himself as Kurt grabbed his legs and all but threw them onto his shoulders. He brought his hands back down to Blaine’s ass, spreading his cheeks open before sliding his cock between them and squeezing them together tightly. Kurt thrust his hips quickly, his cock sliding against the slick skin. He was dangerously close to falling apart, using all of his self-control to hang on for a few more moments. Not being coherent enough to watch Blaine come was not an option.

As he felt Kurt’s cock gliding against him, Blaine started to stroke himself faster, squeezing harder. His other hand stayed locked around the headboard, giving him a bit of leverage to push down against Kurt.

Kurt was moaning beautifully, his voice strained and low, broken gasps falling from his lips. Blaine started to scream profanities as he got closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuckfuck, oh shit, gonna come, I’m gonna come,” Blaine’s words faded into strings of jumbled syllables, his breaths sharp and ragged. 

Then, suddenly, the world exploded around him. He stopped moving, stopped thinking, stopped breathing. Wave after wave of pleasure shot up through his cock and back down again, spreading throughout his body as he spilled out over his fist and across his abdomen and chest. He was trembling with the force of it, his mind completely blank.

Seeing Blaine come so hard was the last straw for Kurt. He jerked his hips forward two, three more times before groaning loudly and coming between Blaine’s legs, pearly white drops reaching as far as Blaine’s softening cock with the force of it. Kurt nearly fell over as he started to come down, able to turn to the side at the last second before dropping to the bed next to Blaine.

They both laid there for several minutes trying to catch their breath. Blaine felt completely numb and boneless, his eyes closed and his body tingling as he melted further and further into the bed. He felt Kurt move away for a second, followed by the sensation of something being haphazardly dragged over the skin of his torso before the extra blanket was pulled up around them.

Kurt curled his body around Blaine’s and looked up at him, blinking a few times before his eyes refocused. He immediately dissolved into giggles.

“What’s funny?” Blaine slurred sleepily.

“Nothing. It’s just, you have feathers in your hair.”

“How?”

“Probably from the pillow that you demolished,” Kurt offered, not caring as much as he should have. That was going to be hard to explain.

“Mmm, feathers are nice. Love you, Kurt”

Kurt smiled as he listened to Blaine’s breath even out.

“Love you, too.”

Kurt’s last thought before succumbing to sleep was that they will definitely be going back to The Luv Shaque. They’ll even get some flavored lube next time.

**Author's Note:**

> To rec/reblog on Tumblr, [here](http://spinmybowtie.tumblr.com/post/26593720764/fic-youre-still-my-soul) is the post! :)


End file.
